Empezar de cero
by xtheshewolf
Summary: [One-Shot SeaDevil] ¿Cómo fue la llegada de Úrsula y Cruella junto al huevo, el hijo de Maléfica que Snow y Charming mandaron a nuestro mundo?


No se podía creer que los estúpidos Charming hubiesen sido capaces de hacerle eso a la mismísima Maléfica, sin duda que esperaba que les hiciese cenizas…que abrasase todas sus propiedades, que supiesen lo que era el fuego del dragón, aunque… Ahora a ella todo eso le daba igual. Estaba en un mundo nuevo..no tan nuevo para ella, pues aquellos eran sus orígenes, esos tan negros de donde procedía y que se negaba a volver a repetir, a revivir…ya se podía estar muriendo para hacerlo.

Llevaba una rápida mirada a su compañera, dudaba mucho que con las pintas que ella portaba se le fuese a acercar alguien a quien poder pedir ayuda, porque lo suyo era moda, y quien lo negase, se las vería con su furia…

-¿¡Piensas dejar al bebé tirado?! –exclamaba el pulpo, con la boca entreabierta al ver como se alejaba sin más.

-¿Me ves con cara de que me gusten los cachorros, cariño? –respondía, esbozando una irónica sonrisa, para lo único que le servían era para despellejarlos.- No podemos ocuparnos del bebé –Le sentenciaba, si ya iba a ser difícil ubicarse en ese mundo, suma la compañía de un bebé. Llorar, comer y dormir. Era lo único que sabían hacer, y ellas no estaban en unas brillantes condiciones.

-Maléfica nos matará, ¿es que soy la única sensata en esta situación? –Lo era, en realidad siempre lo fue, era la que siempre trataba de mirar por su propio bien, y el del grupo si se veía involucrado.

-A quien matará será a los principitos, yo tengo la conciencia muy tranquila –Emitía un pequeño gruñido, esperando que Úrsula de una vez la siguiese para poder encontrar una maldita solución.

-Si dejas al bebé, me dejas a mi –Un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta ante esas palabras, provocando que Cruella frenase de golpe, abriendo los ojos en demasía, casi enloqueciendo…pues esa relación que mantenían, no estaba construida bajo los pilares de una simple amistad, había mucho más, siempre lo hubo, casi desde que se conocieron. Era una tensión que ninguna reconocía, pero que a la hora de sucumbirla, ninguna de las dos se negaba. Sed de besos, de caricias..llegando al límite en que sus cuerpos casi eran uno al fundirse, calmando esa pasión que sentían la una por la otra. Aunque contaban con una regla, una sola y única regla que levantaron en el momento que pasó la primera vez, y es que nunca hablarían de ello, que sería como su propio secreto, tanto a ojos de ambas como para el resto. Y así era como habían logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –Se acercaba a ella, tomándola por el rostro, clavando sus uñas en su barbilla. En otras situaciones, con otra persona, no hubiese tardado en utilizar su navaja, o incluso su pistola, pero tras su mirada de ojos azules no se encontraba esa peculiar frialdad que la delataba. Entreabría la boca, con intención de lanzarle su peculiar aliento que la embrujaría al pulpo y le persuadiría para que la siguiese, pero…no funcionaba. Que estúpida había sido…

-Aquí no hay magia… -Murmura la otra, había llegado a la misma conclusión cuando había tratado de rodearla con sus tentáculos, sintiendo como su respiración se había ralentizado de forma evidente al tenerla tan cerca, al poder sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, casi sobre sus labios..como deseaba poder besarla, pero no era la mejor situación. Conocía mejor de lo que creía a Cruella, y el rechazo sería evidente. El llanto del bebé cada vez era más insistente, a lo que Úrsula empuja a su compañera, dirigiéndose a tomar a este en brazos, comprobando que era una niña… -Dame el abrigo, Cruella –No se lo pedía, se lo exigía, si iba a ser dura, ella también se lo iba a permitir.

-No –Contestaba tajante, sus abrigos eran como sus pequeños, y ahora ese era el único que le quedaba en posesión. ¡Úrsula sabía de lo importante que era para ella! Pero en su mirada podía ver que iba en serio, que de no hacerla caso, sus caminos se terminarían separando y que no podría volver a embriagarse en ese aroma que tanto le mataba por mucho que lo negase. Gruñe con fuerza, quitándoselo y tendiéndoselo, a lo que Úrsula lo utiliza para cubrir a la pequeña y que no acabase cogiendo una pulmonía.- ¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntaba con un pasotismo evidente, cruzándose de brazos, la que cogería ahora una pulmonía sería ella, el frío se le calaba hasta los huesos si se descuidaba mucho.

-Ahora…tendremos que buscar una casa o..algún lugar donde pasar la noche –Respondía dubitativa, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. La sonrisa de Cruella se vio empañada de pura ironía, Úrsula no sabía lo que era ese mundo, aunque sus palabras le dieron una ligera idea de qué hacer con el bebé.

-Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ocupar del cachorro. Pero si que alguien podría hacerlo por nosotras –Alzaba sus cejas, esperando que la otra aceptase con rapidez o terminaría congelada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que existen orfanatos –Movía un poco las manos, la palabra en sí sonaba demasiado fea, como el propio lugar, pero aprovechando que su amiga, o amante era pura ignorante, adornaría todo, le daría otro color.- Es un lugar donde van los niños que no tienen padres. Allí les cuidan, les dan de comer y blablablá, todo lo necesario para que estén bien. Después, allí van personas que no pueden tener hijos o a saber qué y les pueden adoptar. Todo lo que un niño desearía –Se lleva una mano al pecho, dramatizando, acabando por sonreírse con suavidad.- No podemos darle nada mejor, cariño –Se acercaba ahora a ella, rodeándola, acabando en su espalda, acariciándole con suavidad los hombros, recorriendo su espalda, a parte de tratar comprarla, buscaba en ella algo de calor.

-¿Y si Maléfica la busca? –Cerraba los ojos, tratando de que sus piernas no se echasen a temblar por el contacto que Cruella le regalaba, de no haber tenido al bebé en brazos ya hubiese caído arrodillada ante sus pies.

-Ella no sabe donde hemos terminado, y en el caso de que sea así…trataremos de mantener siempre un contacto con el bebé, de forma indirecta –Se acercaba a su oído, susurrándole aquello, terminando por esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que por el suave gemido que Úrsula emitía, la tenía en el bote.

-De acuerdo… -Terminaba por murmurar, dirigiendo una última mirada a la pequeña, tratando de moderar las sensaciones que Cruella le provocaba...con el paso de los años, a medida que fuese creciendo, no la recordaría, por lo que no se sentía tan culpable de ese hecho, además, si iba a estar tan bien cuidada en ese lugar, iba a ser mejor que se alejase de sus brazos y de la psicópata de la mujer de los abrigos de piel…

Salieron de ese callejón en el que se encontraban y se aventuraron por las calles de Nueva York, en busca de algún lugar como ese, siendo presas de ciertos comentarios burlones de algunas personas con las que se cruzaban a su paso, pasando los minutos y no encontrando nada.

-Eh, tú –Cruella se separaba unos pasos, harta de andar sin dirección, a lo que Úrsula abría los ojos en demasía, sin saber las intenciones que llevaría con el chico al que había parado, el cual contenía la risa al ver la pinta con la que iba la mujer.- ¿Sabéis donde puedo encontrar el orfanato? –Apoyaba las manos en sus caderas, tratando de que sus dientes no rechinasen por el frío que la invadía.

-El orfanato no, pero el psiquiátrico si –Le respondía el muchacho, sonriendo con malicia, llevando la mirada a Úrsula, que se paraba al lado de la otra mujer. La pequeña se había callado y eso ayudaba a que no llamasen 'tanto' la atención.- Anda, si te acompaña Beyoncé…¿o la has secuestrado de los carnavales de Brasil?

-¿Beyonqué? –Preguntaba Úrsula, sintiéndose confusa, no entendía ni una sola palabra de la que el chico estaba emitiendo, aunque ahora debía centrarse más en Cruella que en las dudas que se le levantaban, puesto que en un simple pestañeo, había tomado al chico de la camisa y le había empotrado contra una de las farolas, con intención de tomar la navaja.- ¡Cruella! –Se acercaba y tomaba esa mano de ella, evitando que siguiese con esa locura, apretando esta con fuerza a la par que acariciaba el dorso de esta con el pulgar, tratando de transmitirla calma.- Sh…suéltale y nos vamos, no queremos problemas… -Cruella se contagiaba del miedo del chico, eso era lo que la alimentaba en realidad, lo demás eran puras tonterías, aunque…ese cariño que Úrsula le trataba de transmitir era otro foco que la alimentaba, y eso conseguía llenarla de ternura..una ternura que lo más probable sería su debilidad y no podía permitir enamorarse… Termina soltando al chico, que le señala el lugar donde se encontraba una casa de acogida, terminando por echarse a correr, saliendo de entre esas dos locas. Estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban, y no tardaron en llegar, manteniéndose ambas en silencio, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, porque ambas habían sentido lo mismo en ese momento…

-Deja al bebé en el suelo –Ordenaba Cruella a Úrsula, tras comprobar en la placa que había en la entrada que era la casa de acogida, a lo que la pulpo la miraba con desconfianza, retrocediendo unos pasos.- ¿En serio te has encariñado con el cachorro? Te lo tengo que explicar todo –Buja, molesta.- Lo dejas ahí, llamamos a la puerta y nos desatendemos del asunto.

-Pero dijiste que…le seguiríamos la pista después… -Observaba como se acercaba a ella para arrebartarle el abrigo, donde estaba envuelto el bebé, sin dejarle opción a negarse, viendo como lo dejaba allí.

-Da igual lo que dijese, bastante que me he desprendido de mi abrigo. No le podemos dar una vida mejor, Úrsula, se realista –Le daba un ligero empujón, alejándola.- Ve a esa calle, yo me encargo de esto… -En un amplio suspiro, no le dejaba otra opción que asentir con suavidad con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de allí, sin dirigir una última mirada al bebé, dejando que Cruella le pusiese punto y final a esa corta pero a su vez larga historia que les esperaba en ese mundo… La mujer delgada acarició por última vez su preciado abrigo.- Espero que lo cuides bien, cachorro –Le murmuró antes de dar unos ligeros toques a la puerta antes de salir corriendo de allí, desligándose por completo de ese asunto, aunque ahora tenía otro entre manos, uno mucho más duro del que se acababa de desprender, y era con la mujer que ahora se encontraba de frente, Úrsula.

-¿Ya? –Preguntaba, dejando que recuperase el aliento, asomándose ligeramente, pudiendo ver como desde el interior del edificio alguien abría la puerta y recogía al bebé, mirando a ambos lados por si encontraba a los culpables..las en este caso.- ¿Y ahora?

-Ya, no era tan difícil –Esa sensación de verse temblar pero a la vez sudar era horrorosa, necesitaba un refugio en un chasquido de dedos…- Ahora es cuando nos buscamos la vida cada una por su lado –Le respondía a la segunda pregunta, con la mayor seriedad del mundo, clavando la mirada en sus ojos..

-¿Cada una por su…? ¡¿Estás loca!? Ese viaje te ha afectado, Cruella, no me cabe duda –La señalaba, riendo con ironía, tratando de ver en su rostro algo que negase aquella más que evidencia.

-No pienso volver a donde procedo, ¡por encima de mi cadáver! –Elevaba la voz, a la par que alzaba el dedo índice, tensando la mandíbula, mostrando así su enfado…Enfado que camuflaba el dolor que sentía por aquel momento.- Uno está bien, dos son multitud para comenzar una vida que me merezco.

-No te conozco… -Murmuraba con la voz casi rota Úrsula, ¿y de verdad había amenazado con enamorarse de esa mujer? No tenía corazón, ni ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Nunca lo hiciste, cariño –Se acercaba a ella, dejando una pequeña caricia en su rostro, tragando con suavidad saliva, una que parecía que se había evaporado para dejarla paso y reflejarla en sus ojos…- No somos débiles, juntas sí que lo podemos llegar a ser… Es lo último que necesitamos aquí, te lo digo por experiencia…

-Se acabó… -En parte reconocía que tenía razón, que allí no tenían sus poderes, y que quizá ir juntas dificultaría el hecho de encontrar algo que pudiese salvarlas..pero por otro lado..¿y si juntas llegaban a alcanzar una felicidad que tanto habían ansiado por ambas partes?.- Te has deshecho de dos personas en un solo tiro, bien jugado Cruella –Iba retrocediendo un par de pasos, dispuesta a marcharse, a desaparecer de su vida, sentía el corazón roto, al igual que lo sintió cuando se vio traicionada por su padre y por ese estúpido pirata…su bien más preciado era su voz, y se lo arrebataron. Ahora era Cruella, y estaba pasando lo mismo.

-No se acabó, estoy segura que queda mucho más…pero no ahora –Una fina sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, le hubiese encantado sellar esa 'promesa' con algún beso, pero tendría que esperar a otro momento, otro que llegaría. Quizá no en unos días, ni meses..quizá en años. Tenía el presentimiento que lo harían, y que para ese momento esa debilidad no sería un impedimento para dejar escapar de sus labios un 'te amo'…


End file.
